Tickling and Pillow Bashing
by Skippy1
Summary: What happens when I have too much caffeine. Lucy is pregnant, but not a S7 continuation. Badly characterized and very silly, but extremely fun to write.


Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or the characters, and I'm not making money off of this.  
  
A/N: This is not a continuation of the season finale, but Lucy is pregnant, avoiding Kevin, and Mary knows about it. So, it is a continuation in some aspects, but Mary did not get married, and Sgt. Michaels (or is it Dect. Michaels? I never know) and Lou did not show up at the door. Also, I should add that it is around 1:00 in the morning, and I can't sleep because I am high on caffeine. So, if this is a little weird, excuse me.  
  
-Tickling and Pillow Bashing-  
  
Kevin sat in the couch in the living room, feeling quite frustrated. He knew something was going on with Lucy. She was a terrible liar, and he didn't buy what she said about "needing some time alone". No, something was definitely going on, and not knowing what it was was torture. He had already tried just asking her; but she wouldn't tell him anything.  
  
It was probably something stupid, something she was totally overreacting over. Otherwise she would have told him by now. Still, Kevin had a bad feeling. He wanted to know why Lucy "needed some time alone", and if Lucy wouldn't tell him, he'd have to go to another source. That would be Mary. Lucy and Mary told each other everything. If something serious was going on with Lucy, Mary would know. And so Kevin walked into the kitchen, where Mary was getting a drink.  
  
"What's going on with Lucy?" asked Kevin. Mary looked at him.  
  
"That was random," she remarked. "There are a lot of things going on with Lucy."  
  
"She's keeping something from me."  
  
"Well, I don't know anything that you don't know." she replied.  
  
"Sure you don't. Tell me."  
  
"I told you, I don't know anything."  
  
"I'll just have to force it out of you then." Kevin jumped over and promptly began to tickle Mary in the stomach.  
  
"Kevin, stop," she gasped in between waves of laughter. Suddenly Ruthie walked in, and promptly walked out, muttering,  
  
"And so the day becomes even stranger."  
  
"All right, I know something," admitted Mary. "But I can't tell you!"  
"Tell me!" demanded Kevin. It was at this point in which Lucy had taken a step into the kitchen, seeing Mary and Kevin standing close to one another. Neither Mary nor Kevin saw Lucy, as they were both quite distracted. The following is what Lucy heard:  
  
"I can't; Lucy would kill me!"  
  
"Come on!" And it was at this point in which Lucy ran back to the apartment in tears, thinking that Kevin was hitting on Mary. Of course.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything! Why don't you just do this to Lucy?" Kevin pulled his hands away.  
  
"That's a good idea," he remarked. And so he ran to the apartment, taking the stairs two at a time.  
  
When he opened the door, he saw Lucy crying into a pillow on the bed.  
  
"Lucy, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. Lucy glared up at him.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you!" she screamed as she threw the pillow directly at his head. Then she proceeded to running past him, through the door, and down the stairs. Kevin just stood there, feeling very confused. Not just because of Lucy crying for no apparent reason, but also because he never knew pillows could hurt so much.  
  
Lucy ran into the house, where Mary was reading a book on the couch.  
  
"Hey, Luce," she said.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you either!" cried Lucy as she ran toward Ruthie's room.  
  
"Um, okay." A minute later Kevin walked in.  
  
"What is going on?" he muttered, more to himself than to Mary. Thinking that Kevin was about to tickle her again, Mary turned around and pulled a Swiss Army Knife out of her pocket.  
  
"Hey, you can't tickle me. I have a knife!" she exclaimed. "What happened to your eye?" Kevin touched the area around his right eye and muttered,  
  
"Ow."  
  
"It's black."  
  
"Lucy threw a pillow at me."  
  
"Wow. She must have been pretty upset to give you a black eye from a pillow."  
  
*******  
  
Lucy ran into Ruthie's room and flopped down on one of the beds, still crying. Ruthie was lying on another bed, reading a magazine. She glanced at Lucy apathetically when she ran in, but continued to read her magazine.  
  
"Aren't you going to say something?" asked Lucy after a while. Ruthie put down her magazine and sat up on the bed.  
  
"You really need a Zen Garden or something," said Ruthie.  
  
"You know what else I need? A divorce," replied Lucy. Ruthie sighed.  
  
"Ruthie's counseling at your service. You know, I really should charge a fee for always being the voice of reason around here. So, why are you in here bawling your head off?"  
  
"I want a divorce," grumbled Lucy. Ruthie tried not to laugh.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kevin's cheating on me."  
  
"Is he?" said Ruthie doubtfully, still keeping in her laughter.  
  
"With Mary," added Lucy. This was the breaking point for Ruthie, and she burst out laughing. Lucy glared and threw a pillow at her.  
  
"I was in the kitchen," began Lucy, "and I saw them, and they were standing a little too close! Mary was laughing her head off, but she said 'I can't, Lucy will kill me,' and then Kevin said, 'Come on!' What does that sound like to you?"  
  
"It sounds like you are making assumptions," said Ruthie. "I saw them too. Kevin was tickling Mary, because he wanted to know what was going on with you, and he knew that Mary knew you were pregnant." Lucy gawked at her.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked. Ruthie flung her arms about helplessly.  
  
"I'm Ruthie; I know everything. Haven't you realized that by now?"  
  
"You know, someday you're going to be in the Witness Protection Program a lot." Ruthie shrugged.  
  
"Fun," she said as she opened her magazine back up and lied back down. A moment later Kevin appeared in the doorway, holding an ice pack to his black eye.  
  
"Luce, I think we should talk," he said. Lucy stared at him.  
  
"What happened to your eye?"  
  
"You threw a pillow at me."  
  
"Oh.. I think my journal was in there. Sorry."  
  
"So that's where you hide it!" exclaimed Ruthie quietly.  
  
"Ruthie, leave," ordered Kevin.  
  
"Fine, fine," sighed Ruthie as she walked out. "This is my room, but fine."  
  
"So, how'd I get this black eye?" asked Kevin as he sat down next to Lucy after Ruthie walked out.  
  
"Well, I saw you tickling Mary in the kitchen, and.. I thought you were hitting on her," admitted Lucy, sounding embarrassed. Kevin smiled, and put his arm around her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was trying to get Mary to tell me whatever you told her but wouldn't tell me." Lucy smiled. She could see where this was going.  
  
"Oh, were you? Well, did she tell you?"  
  
"No." Lucy took his hand in hers, and placed it on her stomach. Kevin looked up at her.  
  
"You're pregnant?" Lucy nodded. Kevin giggled.  
  
"Kevin, you just giggled," laughed Lucy. He kissed her.  
  
"I know. But I'm happy."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"But I'm still in college! And we're young!"  
  
"Lucy, it's okay. We'll get through it." He patted her stomach and smiled. "All of us."  
  
THE END 


End file.
